fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Astra
Astra- siedemnastoletnia czarodziejka "przestrzeni kosmicznej", opiekunka gwiazdozbiorów, planetoid oraz nocnego nieba, pochodzi z Universy, planety nauki. Astra jest lojalną i prawdomówną osobą. Zawsze chętnie udziela dobrych rad, trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest zbytnio popularna. Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, lecz nabrała pewności i już potrafi się obronić. Posiada siostrę której szczerze nienawidzi, i nie przyznaje się do dziewczyny. Zwiwerzakami Astry sa samica sowy imieniem page oraz samica York shire terriera - Binny. Astra jest niemal piątkową uczennicą, aczkolweik ma trochę problemów z nauką, głównie matematyki. Przez większość życia, nastolatce towarzyszył wizerunek kujonki - lizuski, która nic tyko siedzi przed książką. Ostatnimi czasy, Astra odnalazła w sobie artystyczną duszę i stara się zmienić tą opinię. Osobowość Astra jest osobą, która stara się kierować w swoim życiu sercem oraz emocjami, które niekiedy stanowią dla niej drogowskaz działań. Często miewa huśtawki nastrojów, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, i sprawić, by w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się jej nastawienie. Bardzo łatwo ją zranić, czy wyprowadzić z równowagi, co przyczynia się do jej częstych ataków agresji, w większości przypadków - agresji słownej. Rzadko kiedy posuwa się do rękoczynów, lecz jest zdolna użyć siły, zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę. Z reguły dość łatwo ją uspokoić, lecz jak sama twierdzi - czas jest najlepszym lekarstwem i stopniowo wszystko wróci do normy. Ze względu na to, jak często zmienia się nastrój gargulicy, większość osób wyrobiło sobie dość niepochlebną opinię na jej temat. Jest powszechnie uznawana za nieobliczalną - często zmienia zdanie i nie wiadomo czego można się po niej spodziewać. Do Astry należy podchodzić z dystansem, wiele rzeczy sobie samej dopowiada, a niektórzy uważają, że zwyczajnie wyolbrzymia niektóre kwestie. Dziewczyna od małego żyła we własnym świecie, z głową w chmurach, aby odciąć się od wszystkich złych rzeczy, które ją napotkały. Mimo to, upiorka z łatwością nawiązuje relacje, zwłaszcza z osobami starszymi od siebie, przed którymi łatwiej jej się otworzyć. Głęboko wierzy w to co robi, nieustannie dąży do perfekcji, i wszystko czego się podejmuje jest wykonywane z należytą precyzją. Niczego nie odkłada na później i sumiennie wywiązje się ze swoich obietnic. Dużą wagę przykłada do organizacji swojego planu dnia, przez co ma mnóstwo notesów, czy kalendarzy, zapełnionych listami ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia, czy też datami, o których wolałaby nie zapomnieć. Astra jest dziewczyną nad wyraz szczerą, nie boi się wyrażać swojej opinii w różnych tematach i wytykać wad czy błędów, na które inni nie zwróciliby uwagi. Zwykle zauważa tę gorszą stronę sytuacji i rzadko kiedy szuka pozytywów. W nowym środowisku przybiera maskę oschłej, chłodnej dziewczyny, co pozwala jej zabezpieczyć się przed ewentualnymi porażkami. Jeśli zdarzy się, że Astra znajdzie coś lub kogoś kto będzie w stanie przynieść jej radość i satysfakcję z tworzenia, będzie opiekować się tym z niebywalą troską i czułością. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, Astra jest także opiekuńczą dziewczyną i bardzo dba o swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla niej najważniejsi, jednak źle znosi zmiany, które zachodzą w jej otoczeniu i mogą w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na nią w negatywny sposób. Czarodziejka ma problemy z dostrzeganiem własnych wartości, bardzo zależy jej na pochwałach i wsparciu ze strony bliskich, bez tego szybko traci zapał i chęci do dalszego tworzenia, jak i rozwijania własnych pasji. Często poniża się nad sobą i swoimi umiejętnościami, brak jej wiary w siebie i odnosi wrażenie, że jest gorsza od innych. Żeby coś zrobić, musi mieć na to ochotę, nie potrafi się do czegoś zmusić, ani działać wbrew sobie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które denerwują Astrę, lecz to co ją najbardziej dotyka we współczesnym świecie to rasizm. Od zawsze wpajano jej, że wszyscy są równi, niezależnie od poglądów, religii, czy koloru skóry. Pała odrazą również w stosunku do stereotypów, stara się je obalać i często denerwuje się na widok chłopaka, specializującego się w jej profesji. Uważa, że kobiety zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan i pragnie udowodnić światu, że wcale nie są gorsze od mężczyzn i też mogą coś osiągnąć w życiu, jednocześnie stara się też zachować harmonię w swoich poglądach i nie wpychać wszystkich do jednego worka, niezależnie od czyjejś płci. Wygląd Astra to wysoka dziewczyna. Jej włosy mają odcień ciemnego blondu zmieszanego z granatem. Ma małe oczy koloru zielonego oraz brwi w odcieniu blondu, których prawie nie widać. Dziewczyna ma szerokie ramiona i wąską brodę. Charakterystyczne są znamiona w kształcie gwiazd pod jej oczami. Czarodziejka nie należy do osób najszczuplejszych, uważa, że przez jej tuszę jest bardzo niefotogeniczna. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzina Astry jest przeogromna. Wiadomo, że dziewczyna posiada matkę imieniem Edith, która owszem, posiada moce, ale nie obrała drogi nauki, ojca, o którym wiadomo tyle, że jego imię to Gregory oraz nie posiadał magicznych zdolności i nie był magiem, ani nikim w tym guście, przyszywanego dziadka i wujka (ojczyma) oraz siostrę imieniem Verone (Comming Soon), która obrała drogę mrocznej magii i uczy się w Chmurnej Wierzy, jest ona wiedźmą labiryntów i pułapek. Dziewczyny nie mają za dobrych kontaktów, kiedy siostra Astry osiągnęła zgodnie z kodeksem na ich planecie pełnoletność, wyprowadziła się i mieszka sama. Astra ma także wiele cioć i wujków. Najbardziej z wujostwa dogaduje się z ciocią Monique (siostrą mamy Astry) oraz wujkiem Damienem (synem siostry babci Astry), świetny kontakt ma też z Natalette - 14 letnią siostrą wujka Damiena (która jednocześnie jest jej ciocią), Natalette chciałaby tak jak Astra uczęszczać do Alfei i z pomocą dziewczyny odkrywa swoje zdolności i "specjalizację". 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Za swoją największą zmorę Astra uważa młodszą siostrę - Veronicę i jej przyjaciółkę Laurę. 'Miłość' Chłopakiem Astry jest Seymour. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Astry jest przedstawicielka rasy York Shire Terrier imieniem Binny. W przeliczeniu na lata ziemskie Binny ma pięć lat. Yorczyca nie wygląda jak typowy ziemski York, jej łapy mają odcień błękitny, a futro ozdobione jest błękitnymi kuleczkami. Kolejnym zwierzakiem Astry jest Page (ang. strona), Page to przedstawicielka poza ziemskiej rasy zwierzaków. Wygląda jak połączenie sowy ze szczurem. Page i Binny mają zupełnie różne charaktery. Yorczyca to wulkan energii, podczas gdy sówka jest spokojna i opanowana. Mimo różnic i częstych nieporozumień pupilki starają się dogadać. Obydwu zależy na tym, by ich właścicielka była szczęśliwa. 'Pixie' thumb|left|250pxBliźniaczą Czarodziejką Astry jest Tune - Pixies etykiety i dobrych manier. Po tym jak Cherie zastąpiła Tune jako nowa bliźniacza wróżka Musy, wróżka etykiety załamała się i rozważała powrót do Wioski Wróżek. Jednak ktoś niespodziewanie pokrzyŻował jej plany... Był to piękny, słoneczny dzień. Większość uczennic Alfei siedziała na zielonym trawniku, korzystając z promieni słońca. Również Astra i jej przyjaciółki siedziały spędzały ten czas na zewnątrz. Czarodziejka przestrzeni kosmicznej zorganizowała elegancki piknik, na który były zaproszone Alison, Somnia, Delouise, Melinda oraz Bellatrix. Wyjęła z kartonu pod łóżkiem swoją najlepszą, porcelanową zastawę do herbaty i ubrała elegancką suknię. Ugotowała szparagi i kupiła w Magix ciasteczka, a to wszystko specjalnie na tę okazję. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie uczestniczyła w garden party, lecz tego dnia wreszcie spełniła swoje marzenie o przyjęciu na trawniku. Wszystkie czarodziejki zjawiły się o czasie, z wyjątkiem Alison, która ten dzień zamierzała spędzić wylegując się pod kołdrą. - Alis się spóźni! - krzyknęła bez ogródek Somnia, zasiadła na kocu i wepchnęła do ust dwa ciastka jednocześnie. - Siadajcie, siadajcie! - Astra pospieszała swoje przyjaciółki, wszystkie patrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem, w końcu nie codziennie widuje się czarodziejkę w stroju z epoki wiktoriańskiej, siedzącą na trawniku, podczas gdy termometry wskazywały ponad 30 stopni. Czarodziejki zajęły miejsca na kocu przygotowanym przez Astrę, a z Alfei wybiegła zdyszana Alison. - P-przepraszam... z-za spóźnienie... - czarodziejka miłości próbowała złapać oddech. - Nie szkodzi, dobrze, Że jesteś! Szparażka? - Astra podała przyjaciółce talerz ze szparagami, na który ta spojrzała z obrzydzeniem. - Ah! Prawie zapomniałam! Mam coś dla Was! - Astra pstryknęła palcem, a codzienne kreacje dziewcząt zmieniły się w niemal identyczne suknie do tej, którą miała na sobie Astra. Prawie całe popołudnie minęło dziewczynom na zajadaniu ciasteczek i popijaniu herbaty. Jednak po chwili, nastąpił całkiem nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Tune zmierzała ku bramie, jednak Somnia szybko ją zauważyła i... zaczęła krzyczeć. - Tune!!! Tuuune! Tu jestem! Halo! - czarodziejka światła i rozkwitu wstała i zaczęła machać do wróŻki. - Witajcie dziewczęta... - Tune spuściła głowę i otarła łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. - Czy mogłabym się do Was przyłączyć...? - Jasne! Herbatki? - Astra uśmiechnęła się do niej serdecznie i podała jej filiżankę z jeszcze ciepłą herbatą. - Oh... Musa nigdy nie proponowała mi herbatki... - Tune ponownie poleciały łzy, napiła się herbaty i uniosła głowę. Popatrzyła w oczy Astry i łzy niemal natychmiast zniknęły, a na jej twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech. - Dziękuję Ci bardzo! Jest pyszna! Masz śliczną suknię! - Ty też, Tune! - Astra bardzo się ucieszyła, Że wreszcie poznała kogoś, kto miał taki sam gust jak ona. To była zapowiedź pięknej przyjaźni. Historia napisana przez Amity <3. 'Selkie' Selkie dziewczyny jest Olimphia - Selkie strzegąca ocenaów Universy. Styl Astra ma dość monotonny styl: preferuje narzutki (z przewagą żakietów) i swetry. Lubi nosić koszule, często monochromatyczne, preferuje też spodnie, w spódnicy, a tym bardziej w sukience naprawdę trudno ją ujrzeć. Włosy lubi mieć spięte, uważa, że ma straszne "kłaki" włącznie z grzywką, więc je ujarzmia. Nie jest wybredna pod względem uczesania, najczęściej ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Astra nie rusza się bez swoich okularów, (czasem zdarza jej się w nich zasnąć) bez nich nie widzi za dobrze ostrości i nie może czytać. Dziewczyna lubi też wygodne, (czasem sportowe) wiązane buty (choć sznurówki chowa do środka), często można ją ujrzeć w skarpetkach, niezależnie od tego jakie obuwie ma na sobie. Preferuje jasne kolory, najczęściej ubiera się w odcieniach niebieskiego, różowego, fioletowego, białego (i rzadziej) pomarańczowego. Nie przepada za biżuterią, kolczyki nosi tylko na specjalne okazje (aczkolwiek zawsze ma na lewej ręce zegarek) potwornie trudno zmusić ją do makijażu, nie lubi się malować, praktycznie nikt jej nie ujrzał ( i nie ujrzy) ze szminką czy z cieniami. Moce Korzystając ze swoich magicznych mocy czarodziejki, Astra używa zaklęć powiązanych z "przestrzenią kosmiczną" i w mniejszym stopniu - fizyką. Dziewczyna jest w stanie używać telekinezy, lewitować, wytwarzać świetlistą aurę czy zmieniać ciężar danego przedmiotu. W razie potrzeby, nastolatka może wezwać na pomoc stadko gwiazd, które mogą posłużyć albo jako tarcza, lub zasłona przed atakami. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Malarstwo i rysunek Astra wie że ręki do farb nie ma, lecz w rysowaniu do wszystkiego dochodziła sama. Niemniej, nie przeszkadza jej to by zagłębiać hiatorię sztuki. Szkicownik i ołówek stał aię już jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Rysuje codziennie, często nawet na lekcjach kiedy temat ją znudzi. Może i jej prace nie grzeszątalentem czy pomysłowością, lecz Astra kocha to robić i powtarza że gdzyby nie miała w zyciu rysowania, nie byłaby tą samą osobą co jest. Posiada wielkie poczucie estetyki a w kwestji kolorystyki jest pedantką, co potrafi zdenerwować. Nierzadko popiauje się znajomością nazw kolorów czy ich odcieni. Jeśli chodzi o ulubiony przez Astrę nurt w sztuce to jest to Impresjonizm a także Postimpresjonizm. 'Kultury Ziemskie' Pasja do odkrywania ziemskich kultur wzięła się najprawdopodobniej z dwóch rzeczy: pierwsza - Astra od dziecka odczuwa dziwną tęaknotę za czymś, czego nie ma przy sobie. Pustkę. Druga: dziewczyna nigdy nie przepadała za miejscem swojego pochodzenia i chciaławyrwać się z rodzimej planety a ziemia pod względem różnorodności kulturowej była dla niej bardzo atrakcyjna i warta uwagi. Azji Azja pod względem tradycji, krajobrazów i występującej w niej róznorodności najbardziej przyciąga Astrę. Czuje z tamtejszymi krajami swego rodzaju więź/przywiązanie. Ameryki łacińskiej 'Religie świata' 'Antyki' 'Popkultura' 'Astrologia' Astra swego czasu czytał bardzo dużo artykułów na temat astrologii. Dzisiaj zna się na niej na tyle dobrze, by odczytywać konstelacje. 'Muzyka' Pisanie piosenek Astra od dłuższego już czasu samodzielnie komponuje muzykę oraz pisze teksty piosenek, lecz wszystkie jej tworzy lądują w szufladzie. Dziewczyna sięga po długopis w momentach kiedy czuje że ma w sobie za duzo emocji i musi jakoś się wyładować. Śpiew do kotleta Astra nie grzeszy talentem wokalnym i doakonale o tym wie. Nie przeszkadza jej to jednak by od czasu do czasu pośpiewać, ponieważ bardzo to lubi a jak komuś się nie podoba to już nie jest jej problem. Gra na instrumentach szarpanych i uderzanych' 'Kulinaria' Co prawda Astra goruje jedynie kiedy zostanie o to poproszona lub jak nie ma co robić, lecz bardzo to lubi. Zwykle sama wymyśla przepisy na poczekaniu próbując zestawiać ze sobą rózne składniki czy przyprawy. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *W kreacjach Astry, niezwykle często pojawia się motyw nocnego nieba. *Znamionach w kształcie gwiazd na policzkach. *Nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojego staromodnego, kieszonkowego zegarka. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''17 Lipiec (godzina 13:00) *'Magiczny znak:' Hipogryf *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Tune - Pixie etykiety *'Selkie:' Cassie (od Cassiopeia) - strażniczka oceanu Universy *'Pupilki:' Yorczyca Binny oraz hybryda sowy i szczura Page *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Ogółem kuchnia włoska, a do tego chałwa oraz herbata *'Ulubiony kolor: Błękitny, żółty, beżowy i fioletowy oraz srebrny a najlepiej w pastelowych odcieniach. *'''Hobby: Malowanie i rysowanie, nauka interesujących ją rzeczy, rozwiązywanie zagadek, podróże, kultura obecna w innych krajach/planetach/państwach, astrologia. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Psy, szczury, sowy *'Idealny chłopak': Romantyczny, opanowany z silną wolą i szarmancki, schludny, pełen uczuć artysta, który byłby dla niej wyrozumiały, traktowałby ją z równym szacunkiem co siebie i dzieliłby z nią pasje. *'Ulubiony film:' Musicale, kryminały, komedie, Sci-Fi (ale nie horrory) *'Nienawidzi: '''Kiedy ktoś kwestionuje jej wiedzę, gapi się na nią (zwłaszcza, kiedy coś robi) bezczynnie, znęcania się nad psami i ogólnie zwierzętami oraz kiedy ktoś zostawia po sobie bałagan, mlaszcze lub używa zdrobnień od pełnej formy (np. serduszko, masełko), Astra nie przepada też za wodą. *'Ulubiona muzyka: Różna, wróżka nie słucha zespołów czy jednego konkretnego gatunku. Spośród wielu opcji wybiera kilka piosenek, które jej się najbardziej podobają, niezależnie czy to pop, funk, rock czy rap albo jazz (aczkolwiek na jej playliście przeważa znacząco Pop) *'''Ulubione buty: Dwu kolorowe, wiązane adidasy i trampki *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' Planetarne oblężenie *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Alison, Victoria Ciekawostki *Astra po łacińsku oznacza "Gwiazda". *Oczy Astry świecą w ciemności. *Postać nie posiada mocy - Believixu, Bloomixu, Lovixu, Mythixu czy Sophixu, gdyż te moce mogły zostać zdobyte jedynie przez Winx. Autorka po prostu miała ochotę narysować jej arty. *Jak na czarodziejkę rzadko się uśmiecha, jest lekko pesymistyczna i nie dostrzega pozytywów w sytuacjach. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy. *Kocha jeść. Nawet podczas czytania ksiązki coś ppdgryza, chociaż wie że nie powinno się tego robić. *Boi się koni. *Ma WIELKĄ słabość do owoców cytrusowych. *Wróżka nie znosi ostrych potraw. *Potrafi lewitować bez wykonania zaklęcia czy transformacji. *Ma świetną pamięć do melodii i nie tylko. Pamięta prawie każdy swój sen. *Lubi pić herbatę. Jednocześnie nienawidzi tych z czerwonych owoców (malinowej, żurawinowej, porzeczkowej...) *Kocha Boże Narodzenie i filmy oraz książki o tym temacie. *Nie przepada za wodą. W basenie, do picia. Ogólnie jej nie znosi. *Może tego nie widać, ale ma naprawdę duże jak na kobietę stopy (rozmiar Astry to przeważnie 40-41) i ramiona. *Nie przepada za jabłkami. *NIGDY nie miała swojego własnego pokoju. *Zbiera swoje rysunki, zdarza jej się też narysować coś "na specjalne życzenie" bardziej dokłada się do rysunków dla innych niż dla siebie. *Lubi czytać książki o tematyce jak to ona nazywa "nowoczesne fantasy"(tzn. bez elfów, skrzatów, czarodziejów i królestw), a także Science Fiction oraz kryminalnej. Lubi oglądać także filmy, w których trzeba się popisać zdolnościami taktycznego i detektywistycznego myślenia. *Lubi słuchać muzyki. Wróżka nie potrafi tańczyć, a preferowane przez siebie utwory nazywa "Muzyką dla głowy, nie stóp". *Nie znosi aktywności fizycznej. Galeria Transformacji Astra podczas przemiany.jpg Astra Charmix.jpg|Charmix Astra Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Astra Enchantix2.jpg Astra Believix.jpg|Believix Astra Believix 2.jpg Astra Sophix.jpg|Sophix Astra Sophix 2.jpg Astra Lovix.jpg|Lovix Astra Lovix 2.jpg Astra Harmonix.jpg|Harmonix Astra Harmonix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix.jpg|Sirenix Astra Sirenix 2.jpg Astra Sirenix portret.jpg Astra Bloomix.jpg|Bloomix Astra Bloomix 2.jpg Astra Mythix.jpg|Mythix Astra Mythix 2.jpg Astra Butterflix.jpg|Butterflix Astra Butterflix 2.jpg Astra Tynix.jpg|Tynix Astra Tynix 2.jpg Astra Dreamix.jpg|Dreamix Astra Dreamix 2.jpg Astra Onyrix.jpg|Onyrix Astra Starlix koncept.jpg|Koncept Starlix Astra - pędzelek.jpg Astra Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Inne Astra basic.jpg|Nowy basic Astra ID.jpg Astra 1.jpg Astra2.jpg Astra3.jpg Astra z lunetą.jpg Astra w zimowym stroju.jpg|W zimowym ubraniu Astra Concept art.jpg|Concept art Astry TakiSePortrecikAstry.jpg Astra portret.jpg|Portret Astry z jej "autografem" Astra1.jpg Astra z lampionem.jpg Mała Astra.jpg|Astra jako dziecko Binny i Page.jpg|Zwierzaki Astry czyli Yorczyca Binny i sowo-szczurzyca Page Cassie.jpg|Selkie Astry czyli Cassie Pokoik Astry.jpg|Pokój Astry (bez kolorów bo wiecie..przedmioty no i leń ;/) Astra steampunk szkic.jpg Astra Bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Astra new.jpg Astra i Tune szkic.jpg Strój dla Astry na Ohm szkic.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Astra symbol.jpg Halloween 2018 - Astra.jpg Od innych Astra-by-Halszka454.png|Astra w wyobrażeniu Halaszki454 Astra by Amity.Gala.jpg|Astra od Amity.Gala Astra simsy 1.png|portret Astry w simsach od Liścia Astra simsy 2.png|Simowa Astra od Liścia Astra by A.G.jpg|śliczny portret Astry by Amity.Gala Astra vol 2 by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Universa